LOTM: Heroes United S1 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back home the next day after their fight with Wesker. Richie is seen leaving his workshop with Jessica's repaired arm) Richie: *sigh* Jessica! It's finished! (No response) Richie: Jess? You out here? Alex: She's in her room Richie. Richie: Oh. Is she still.... Alex: Silent? Yes. Richie: Well.... *Sighs* I guess I'll just... Leave it on the table then. Alex: Yeah... She'll take it when she's ready to come out. Richie: Yeah... (Richie goes and leaves Jessica's arm on the table) Erin: Well....We failed that mission. Jack: Tell me about it... Miles: William got away, and we got our asses kicked by that Captain Wesker. Erin: Yeah.. He hit me right in my piercing... Alex: Ouch. Erin: Yep. That didn't feel nice. Ghira: I mean, we're still alive right? Erin: Yeah, but we still failed. Izuku: I don't expect us to be successful every time we go on a mission, but failure still feels bad. Rose: So true. Alex: Well, as long as we're standing guys, we can still beat these guys. Jack: Yeah, I'm with Alex on that. Alex: Thank you Jack. (Alex's phone then beeps before he checks on it) Miles: What's that? Alex: It's the Pact. They said there's been a possible pathogen release at a farmhouse near the city! Erin: A what? Miles: Someone released a virus?? Alex: And I have a good idea about who. Let's go! (The heroes all get up) Sammy: Wait! Alex: Yeah? Sammy: W-What about Jess? Erin:.... (Alex looks over at Jessica's room) Alex: Sammy, Yang, you two wouldn't mind staying back on this one right? Yang: No prob. Sammy: Good idea. In fact, I'll go and cook something EXTRA special for her when she comes out. *Goes to the kitchen* Alex: THanks Yang. See ya when we get back. Sammy: Don't die out there. Alex: We won't. Erin: We'll be back! (The heroes then leave as Sammy looks over at Jessica's arm) Sammy: Hmm.... (The scene then cuts to the heroes arriving at the farmhouse later on) Alex: There it is. Jack: Hm, looks normal to me. Yuri: Looks can be deceiving. Jordan: Yeah... Alex: Let's just check it out. You made those gas masks right Momo? Momo: Got them right here. Alex: Good. Move in guys. (The heroes each put on gas masks as they approach the house. Their attention turns to the barn) Kyle: Nice barn. Emily: Yeah. Pretty quaint actually. Alex: Just keep your guard up guys. Yuri, you scanning anything? Yuri: I sure am. This virus is spread out all around the farmhouse. It's difficult to pinpoint though. Alex: Well- (A sound is heard inside the barn) Kyle: Huh?? Erin: Something's inside. Lenny: Here, let me open it. (Lenny goes over and opens the door, revealing a man sitting on a horse turned away from the group) Lenny: The hell?? Emily Umm....Sir? (The horse and rider both look up and turn to the heroes, revealing that they've both been fused together from the virus's effects) Rider: *Growls* Horse: *Scratchy roar* Alex: Holy crap! Miles: What is that?! (The rider yells out before his back bursts to reveal two tendrils emerging from within.) Alex: GET OUT OF THE WAY!! (The rider and the horse both charge out of the barn and stop outside by the heroes) Rider: *Roars* Erin: The hell is that?? Kyle: It's not friendly that's what! Alex: Either way we gotta take it out! Erin: Let's do it! (The Horse and Rider both roar as the heroes prepare to fight. It then cuts to Jessica sitting alone on her bed) Jessica:..... (A knock is heard on the door) Jessica: Whoever you are, go away. Sammy: Jess? Jessica: Sammy whatever it is I don't care... (Sammy then opens the door and steps in holding Jessica's arm) Jessica: *Sigh*..... Sammy: I uhhh....I drew a picture on it. (Sammy shows off a crudely drawn picture of Sammy and Jessica on her arm drawn with marker) Sammy: Of course it's not the best. My art skills aren't exactly first-class. Jessica:..... Sammy: So, you like it? Jessica:.... (Jessica turns over and faces the wall in silence) Sammy:..... (Sammy goes and puts the arm nest to Jessica's bed as he leaves the room) Sammy: *Sigh* Well that didn't work.... Yang: *Leaning against the wall* Hey you tried. Sammy: I hate it when Jess is like this... She's always so happy and full of life but this.... It almost makes me want to cry a little... (Sammy looks back at Jessica's room) Sammy: There's gotta be something we can do... (The two look over at Jessica's room) Sammy: Any ideas...? Yang: We could try to make her something. Sammy: Already tried that with her arm. It didn't work. Yang: Well weren't you gonna make her a special meal? Sammy: I could try that. (Sammy takes one last look at Jessica's room) Sammy: Here, come help me. Yang: Right. Let's get cooking! (The two head to the kitchen before the scene cuts back to the heroes struggling against the Horse and its Rider.) Alex: Shit, this thing's tough! Omega: Yeah! (One of the Rider's tendrils wraps itself around Weiss's wrist) Rider: *Growls* Weiss: AHH!! (The Rider suddenly pulls Weiss over) Ruby: WEISS!! Rider: *Roars* (The Horse's head then begins to split in half, revealing a tooth filled maw) Horse: *Gurgled growling* Omega: That's not good! Alex: That thing's gonna rip her to pieces! Weiss: Disgusting creature! (Weiss with her free hand, stabs the horse with her sword) Horse: *Gurgled screaming* (The Rider screams out as it throws Weiss into the ground hard with its tendril) Weiss: GAH!! (The Horse then rears up and prepares to stomp on Weiss) Erin: Oh crap! Alex: Now's the chance! Ruby hit it where it's vulnerable! Ruby: *Points* Back off horsy! (Ruby shoots a fire round at the Horse) Horse: *Roars* (The Horse and the Rider both burst into flames before they fall onto the ground and burn to death) Alex: Yeah! Miles: Nice shot! Ruby: *Rushes over* You okay Weiss? Weiss: *Sighs with relief* Yes. Thanks for the save. Ruby: Anytime bestie! (The group looks over the remains of the horse and the rider) Alex: What is this thing??? Erin: Looks like whatever it is, they were both infected simultaneously. Jack: Must've been whenever this place was hit by the Virus. (Miles inspects the charred remains of the rider and notices its fused flesh) Miles: Hmm, it seems they're stuck together. That could explain the amount of teamwork they were using. Jack: How is that possible? Scott: Maybe a blood sample could figure out what's going on. Tom: Good idea. (Tom leans down and uses a needle in his arm to draw blood from the horse) Alex: Well guys, is this officially the weirdest monster we've seen in our lives? Erin: Easily in the top 5. Yuri: At least its taken care of. What now? Alex: I say we get this sample back to the Pact. See if they can figure it out. Jack: Good idea. We should also tell them to burn the place. Alex: Right. Let's go. (The heroes all leave the farmhouse before the scene cuts to Jessica looking at the picture on her metal arm) Jessica: Hmm.....Not bad Sammy.... (A knock is heard on the door once more) Jessica: Now what...? Sammy: Jess open up! Jessica: *Sigh* (Jessica gets up and opens the door) Jessica: What is it no- (Jessica finds Sammy and Yang holding a few plates of food) Sammy: Hey Jess! How's it going? Jessica:....Huh? Yang: Hope you're hungry, cause Sammy whipped up some REAL good stuff here! Sammy: Heh, it might be some of my best work yet! Jessica: Uh guys I appreciate the work but- Sammy: Come on, you don't wanna spend all day cooped up in here Jess! Yang: Yeah! Don't make us eat all alone! Jessica:.... *Sighs* All right. Since you went thought the trouble. Sammy: Its no trouble at all! Jessica: Mmhm. (Jessica leaves the room with the two as they're seen in the kitchen with Jessica sitting and not eating) Jessica:..... Sammy: Good huh Jess? Jessica: Yeah.... Yang: It's amazing Sammy! Sammy: Hey, you helped me with it. Yang: Yeah, but I'm nowhere near as good as you. Sammy: Still, you were a big help. Yang: I know. Jessica:..... Sammy: Jess, is something wrong? Yang: Did we mess something up? Jessica: No....I'm just thinking is all... Sammy: Did you like the picture I drew? Jessica: Yeah, it was alright.... (The room falls silent) Sammy: Umm....T-That's good! (Sammy looks over at Yang) Sammy: *Whisper* Chime in, anytime. Yang: *Whisper* What am I supposed to say? Sammy: *Whisper* You're the one with the robot arm here, not me. Yang: *Whisper* How does that- Jessica: I know what this is about. Sammy: Hm? Yang: What is what about? Jessica: It's because I won't wear it, isn't it? (Yang and Sammy look in silence) Jessica: Thought so. Sammy: Jessica- Jessica: Sammy I already said I don't wanna talk about it. Sammy: I know but- Jessica: So drop it. Both of you. I'll wear it when I want to wear it again. Yang:..... Sammy:....Okay. Jessica: Thank you. Yang:... *Stands up* Sammy: Yang? Jessica: Hm? Sammy: Is something wrong? Yang: Jessica. You know that I understand what you are going though more then anyone. Jesica: Yang- Yang: Let. Me finish. Jessica: … Yang: I understand you don't wanna talk about this, and I understand you don't wanna wear your arm. I didn't either. But mopping around like this? I've learn it doesn't change anything. Jessica:... Yang: And if you don't wanna talk about it, or put on your arm, then there's only one thing left I can do to help. Jessica: And what would that- (Yang suddenly grabs Jessica by the hair and throws her though the mansion's wall) Sammy: WHOA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? Yang: Teaching her a lesson. Sammy: T-That was a lesson!? Yang: Yes. A little bit of tough love. (Jessica is seen outside groan from being thrown. Yang suddenly steps out though the hole she made) Jessica: Y-Yang!? What was that for!? Yang: I'm done being nice Jessica. I learned to get over what happened to me. Its high time you did the same. So that's why you got a choice. Jessica: A-A choice?! Yang: Yeah. You can either sit there and mop, or you can fight back. And let me warn you: If you don't fight back? *Slams fists together* I WILL hurt you. Sammy: Oh shit.... Jessica: Have you gone mad?! Yang: No. I'm just not gonna sit there and let you make the same mistakes I did. So get ready Jessica. Here I come! (Yang charges toward Jessica) Jessica: Sorry but I don't think so. (Jessica uses her psychic powers and tosses Yang aside) Sammy: Whoa! Jessica: If you're gonna push me, then I'll fall with you! Sammy, go get it! Sammy: Seriously?! Jessica: I'm clearly at a disadvantage here! So go and get it for me! (Sammy then runs to get Jessica's arm) Jessica: *Thinking* I'm gonna regret wearing it, but if I have to defend myself, I will! (Yang then stands back up) Jessica: Yang you need to chill out! I don't wanna hurt you! Yang: That's funny. From the way you've been acting, its almost hard to believe you COULD hurt anyone. Maybe Renex took a bit more then your arm that day. Jessica:..... What did you just say? Yang: You heard me. What are you gonna do about it? Jessica: … Okay. NOW. I wanna hurt you. Sammy: Jess! (Sammy then throws Jessica's arm over as she catches it and puts it on) Jessica: Now get ready! (The two prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts